


Musique

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BroJohn - Freeform, Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BroJohn where John stays over and Dave falls asleep before him, yeah. I really don't know why I'm posting this. It's a terrible one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musique

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is at like, four AM. It's rushed lazily made, and my first actual attempt at fanfiction. Whoops.

He never really cared for the kid. Dave would bring him home here and there, they'd exchange a few glances every once in a while, nothing too great. Although, Bro always thought the kid was good. Well behaved, mannerly, 'hella' adorable, just....a nice kid. He believed his name was John, but one was never too sure. Obviously, they've only spoken a little. Just little things like 'Hey Mr. Strider. I'm going to wait for Dave in his room.' and 'I'm going to call my Dad and go home, is that alright?'. He hated to admit it, but he kinda had a thing for the squirt. Short, dorky, a bit on the pudgy side (pudgy meaning, a little squishier than his 'toned-ass bod'), and just  _really_  perky. Giggly, if you would. Something out of the ordinary. He would laugh and smile and bounce in his excitement, and it really sparked Bro's interest. But he was so much younger.

Bro messed around on his tables, like usual, just to entertain himself. He wasn't messing with work today, and he let Dave bring a friend home. This was his chance to impress the little shit. See if he could interest him as he did himself. Now all he had to do was make it blare into Dave's room and catch the kid's attention. He mixed around on some old vinyls, mostly on his copy of Musique. He just waited. Every once in a while, Dave would come out and search the fridge, to no result. 

He just tried to occupy himself, flipping through channels, messing around on the internet, just little things to keep himself entertained until something (specifically Dave falling asleep and John coming out because of loneliness or something) got John out here alone. 

Bro knew better than to be all over a child, but he really couldn't help it. He was the highlight of his day when he came by. And he hardly knew the kid. 

\---

He noticed giggling had ceased and it was quiet. Too quiet for two little boys to be awake. He hoped to God John wasn't asleep. He  _needed_  interaction. He had already focused most of the afternoon on the child. He was going to get what he wanted and he was going to make sure of it.

How did he know John wasn't asleep though? There was a fair chance he was and Bro couldn't just walk into Dave's room and see what was he was doing. Too risky.

What if he was asleep? What if he was awake? How would he coax him out? Bro sat down in his computer chair with a huff, turning on the monitor. He couldn't go in and check himself... but he _did_  have cameras. He logged in once it booted up and opened the program, sighing and slouching forward at his desk. It really disgusted him how eager he was to see John. Even more disgusted that it was through a camera. He knew it was wrong. The thing is, he couldn't care less. He wanted to see him. And that's just what he was going to get. What if John ended up hearing the whir of the camera opening? How would he react? He'd probably get nervous and try to ignore it. What if he didn't have a problem with it? Maybe he had been used to being watched before. Mr. Egbert was an odd man not to be trusted. He shook the thought away and opened the camera to Dave's room. 

Bro's eyes skimmed the screen. The camera was fairly good quality, although in greyscale rather than in color. It didn't really matter though. It was a clear enough picture to see Dave in bed and John in his sleeping bag on the floor. Dave seemed pretty still so he figured he was asleep. John on the other hand, was still as Dave but his fingers were flying on his 3DS, face lit by the screen. 

Bro uttered a small "Fuck yes" before shutting his monitor off and lowering his music. It was just now mumbling Rollin' & Scratchin' as he entered the short hallway. He glanced in the mirror in the bathroom, messing with his hair and fixing his jammy pants, letting the elastic sit low on his hips. Bro drummed on his stomach through his old faded tee shirt as he walked out and opened Dave's door.

He stepped in and gave a small smile as he whispered, looking at the small boy, "Oh hey John. Didn't know if you and Dave were still up or not." John flinched and looked up at him over his screen, looking a bit startled. He shut his DS (More less out of politeness, he was in the middle of a boss battle) and spoke quietly, "Um, hey Mr. Strider. Is something wrong?" He sat up as he was talking.

Bro replied in an equally quiet voice, notioning him towards himself and shaking his head. "You can't be having too much fun in here by yourself."

He shook his head and hesitantly stood up, walking over the mess in Dave's room from earlier. He looked up at the Strider and walked under his arm with ease, due to his small stature. John started for the main living space, Bro following behind. This was the hardest part. Was he going to try to love on him, or grab his wrists, force him down and get what he wanted now? Wouldn't just lovng on him and hoping for the outcome to be favorable, be uncertain he'd get John? He needed this. If he forced him...he could get in trouble, but he'd get what he  _needed_  for sure. He sighed as he followed him, sitting down on the futon and waiting for John to sit down beside him.  
John did as expected, plopping down beside. A bit closer than Bro expected, but he wasn't surprised. He knew he was one of those touchy feely types by the way he romps on Dave.  
"S-so, um...what would I do out here? I'd think for an adult you'd be pretty busy...what can I do?" He laughed nervously and glanced up at him, speaking quietly. Bro shrugged and put an arm on the futon behind John and smirked. He watched the boy shift uncomfortably and snickered a little. "Somethin' wrong?"  
  
He shook his head and swallowed, looking at the floor. "Nope. I'm uh...all good."   
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Bro wrapped his arm around him and broke it. "What were you playin' in there? You seemed pretty into it." John widened his eyes and he stiffened, leaning into him a little. "O-oh I um...I was playing Bowser's Inside Story...?" Bro laughed and held him closer, seeing his hesitation. Finding limits was necessary.   
"Mh. Where are you in it? I beat that a while ago. Used Dave's DS."  
"I uh, I'm where the round bug is over Bowser's p-pipe thing?" John sounded extremely nervous, awkwardly leaning against him. He didn't seem resistant, just uneasy. Bro could work with that.   
"Cool, cool. Just wonde-"  
"Why are you so close to me?" John choked out, cutting him off and looking away, playing with the fabric of his jammy pants idly.  
Bro just shrugged. "Don't like it?"  
He shook his head and looked up at him. "No no, it's not that. Just weird is all. You didn't seem like one to be all lovey dovey on people. People aside from Dave anyway."  
"Lovey dovey? Nah. Just think you're a good kid is all. Deserve some praising. And you know I think of you like a brother, like Dave is?"  
  
John raised his eyebrows and looked up at him. "Wow, really? Thanks, I suppose." John leaned into him and nuzzled his side. Bro just nodded and rubbed his back.  
He felt him lean back against his hand and close his eyes when he touched him. Great response.   
"Mr. Strider, so does that mean I can like, come over a whole bunch now that I'm an official Strider? Because that'd be fucking amazing." John smiled up at him.  
"Come over whenever. I don't usually mind when people come over either way. I love having you over. You're a good kid."  
"You already said that!"   
Bro chuckled and nodded. "I suppose I have. I just really think you're good with Dave is all. Good influence and shit..." He leans down close to him and speaks against his ear, lowering his voice and rubbing circles into his side.  
John held still and closed his eyes, a bit surprised at his closenesss. "Uh-hm Mr..." He trails off and squeeks when Bro gave a light brush of his lips against his jaw. John swallowed and held onto the older man's shirt when he nuzzled his hair and kissed his ear. "W-hat are y-you- mn..." John held his shirt a little tighter, tilting his head a little,  
Bro pulled John up into his lap, feeling it was safe to do so now. He loved how his ass fit on his lap, how he could sit perfectly on him. Bro put his hands on the boy's hips and leaned into his neck, John squirming a little now. He hadn't had any kind of contact like this before, due to his age. He loved it although it was foreign to him and was being given to him by a man he's hardly even spoken to. "Bro stop..." His voice was small and hesitant, wavering a bit. Bro continued despite what he said, kissing his soft smooth skin and rubbing circles into his hips. John moaned quietly and tilted his head, still gripping his shirt.   
He nipped at his now fully exposed neck and smirked when he heard John's small noise in reply. 

John could feel himself getting hard, and was extremely embarrassed about it. He blushed and gripped him tighter as he involuntarily ground into his lap. He whimpered when he felt Bro sink his teeth into his skin. Bro loved what he was getting out of John, cock twitching at the sound of his whining just from a little touching. He knew he'd be sensitive, time being he was only twelve. He expected this, and was happy he got it. Bro loved how he tasted, warm and sweet, just like he figured.


End file.
